


Doppelganger

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [50]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Implied Johnlock, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: John Watson is a Doctor on the Enterprise during STID</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> thewickedblackcat asked:Please do a Star Trek AU in which John is a doctor during Star Trek: Into Darkness.

"Watson, I need a blood sample" barked Doctor McCoy, as he stared down the man sitting on the sickbay bed.

John Watson stared at Khan, the man who looked so familiar to him, and he could almost see a flicker of recognition in his eyes, until a bark of “Watson, Blood sample, some time today" snapped him out of his reverie.

"Snap out of it John," he muttered to himself, as he drew the blood “He’s dead, and he’s been dead for a long time"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this prompt speaks to me on a spiritual level!


End file.
